1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a tool for removing the tabs and/or brackets used for mounting mirrors to windshields, in general, and to a tool which further permits single handed operation through the use of an electrically powered heater, in particular.
2. Prior Art
In many current and late model automobiles and similar vehicles, the inside, rear view mirror is attached to the windshield of the the vehicle rather than to the frame of the vehicle.
The attachment is, in many cases, made by means of a tab or base which is attached to the windshield proper. The tab is frequently made of metal, high impact plastic or similar material. The mirror is mounted to the tab in any conventional manner such as a swivel, ball and socket joint or the like. The tab or base is usually mounted to the windshield by means of a suitable glue. Typically, the glue is of the type referred to as Lock-tite mirror adhesive. This glue is, generally, not water soluble. However, the glue is, generally, heat sensitive wherein the glue melts with the application of the appropriate heat. Typically, the glue must attain a temperature of about 350.degree.F. in order to become fluid. Thus, in order to remove the mirror bracket and/or tab, generation of heat in the order of 350.degree.F. is required. In order to speed up the removal process a temperature of up to 750.degree.F. may be used.
In the past, the normal procedure has been to use a propane or butane torch to apply heat and a suitable gripping tool such as a pair of pliers or the like to remove the tab. This procedure has been highly inadequate for a number of reasons. Obviously, it is very difficult to direct the heat from the propane or butane torch to precisely the location required. The application of heat in such a poorly controlled fashion leads to scorching of the tab, breaking of the glass, otherwise defacing the glass, possible fire damage to automobile interior and so forth.
Inasmuch as an additional tool such as pliers noted above, is required, a two handed operation is necessary. This also leads to the difficulty that the open flame torch may either impinge upon the hand of the tool holder or, conversely, it may impinge upon the tool. In either case, heat can be applied or transferred to the hand of the operator causing the obvious discomfort, if not injury.
Furthermore, with two hands being required, the task becomes quite cumbersome requiring either special tools and jigs for holding the windshield and/or the "tab remover apparatus" wherein the cost effectiveness of removing the tab is not very favorable.
Alternatively, it is sometimes required that two persons are necessary to hold the heat source in the appropriate location and apply pressure to the tab removing tool. Clearly, the cost effectiveness of this method is not very desirable either.
Likewise, in the past a procedure has been tried to remove the tabs by using a pry bar mechanism or the like. However, in the absence of application of heat, the glue or other adhesive remains intact. With this approach, it is more likely that the glass of the windshield will break before the tab is removed. Because of the large cost of a preformed glass windshield for an automobile, the breakage aspect is clearly undesirable and not very cost effective.
Consequently, a better, cheaper and more efficient method of removing the mirror tabs or brackets is highly desirable.